marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-1610)
Victor established a small community in Denmark under his control using neural implants, and when the foursome arrived he took down each of them until only Reed stood in his way. Reed fought Victor, winning until he unleashed his "subjects" upon them. Unable to convince Van Damme to help him reverse the changes, and unable to force him as he had diplomatic immunity, Reed returned his focus to science by perfecting his N-Zone transporter and adapting it to both time travel and accessing parallel dimensions. After the team went public battling the alien Nihil in Las Vegas, Reed began craving the public approval of being a super hero, perhaps compensating for his father's disapproval. He now balanced his obsessive love of science against his romantic relationship with Susan Storm and his new celebrity hero status. Ultimate Enemy Six months after the Ultimatum Wave hit New York, Reed is once again living at home with his family. He is seen lounging on the sofa when there is a caller at the door. Mr, Richards answers the door as Reed gets an alarm on his computer reading "Energy Flux Detected". He tries to warn his father but is too late, and the Richards household is blown apart by an unknown energy attack. When Spider-Man, Sue, Johnny & Ben arrived at the scene, the authorities informed them that everyone in the house has been confirmed dead, including Reed. A short time later Nova teleports himself and Sue away from falling debris of the Baxter Building and they find themselves at Project Pegasus. They discover that it has been broken into and all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents posted there are dead. Sue enters the compound to find the alien creatures responsible for the earlier attacks hauling the objects that Project Pegasus were keeping safe into a portal of some kind. She also discovers the identity of the person who is controlling them; Reed Richards himself. Sue, angered about the attacks and his faked death, attempts to kill Reed. Because of the nature of his powers he is unharmed. He explains that after she left him, it didn't take him long to find a way to neutralize her. He pushes a button and Sue is subjected to extreme pain. Rick Jones (Nova) comes out from his hiding place and attempts to hit Reed with a projectile attack, but misses and ends up destabilizing the portal causing it to suck objects in with a strong vacuum effect. Reed is pulled in as Sue tries to hold him out with what little of her strength she has left, but her efforts were futile as she let go in time for the portal to close with no sign of Reed remaining. | Powers = Reed's cells have been replaced with "pliable bacterial stacks," single cells which duplicate most of the larger functions of the human body. This allows Reed to stretch his body in myriad ways without disrupting the necessary functions of internal organs such as the kidneys, lungs, or even brain. Reed can stretch any or all of his body parts long distances, even assuming non-human shapes such as a sphere or parachute. Sue's mother revealed that she knows that Reed's abilities allow him to stretch his brain in order to accommodate and solve almost any problem thus making him effectively a human computer. | Abilities = *'Above Genius Intellect': Reed Richards is a child prodigy and possesses a keen scientific intellect, decades ahead of his time. This intelligence has recently been augmented by his new powers. Reed holds multiple doctoral level degrees in theoretical and applied physics fields. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Impact Suit': Reed, like the rest of the Fantastic Four, wears an impact suit that can adjust itself to his abilities. To this end, whenever Reed stretches or compresses himself the suit takes on the same malleability his body possesses. As a lead scientist at the Baxter Building, Reed has access to enormous governmental resources. He has developed technology such as: * the N-Zone Transporter *Fantasticars; Flying vehicles powered by zero-point generators. * A NASA Space Shuttle uniquely modified for interdimensional travel * Chrono-tunnel enabling time travel. | Transportation = *Fantasticar | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Mister Fantastic is exclusive to the continuity of the Ultimate Universe, and should not be confused with the mainstream Mister Fantastic of Earth-616 continuity. * References to the Fantastic Four have been made in , but that series is considered non-canon in regards to the continuity of the Ultimate Universe. | Trivia = * In the Ultimate continuity, Reed Richards father is named Gary. In the Earth-616 continuity, his father is the time traveling warlord, Nathaniel Richards. * In , Reed states that he is eighteen-years-old, however establishes that he is at least twenty-one years old. | Marvel = Mister_Fantastic_(Ultimate) | Wikipedia = Alternate_versions_of_Mister_Fantastic#Ultimate_Marvel | Links = }} Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1610) Category:Richards Family Category:Geniuses Category:Stretching Category:Scientists Category:Inventors